


It'd Take Mycroft Holmes [Cover Art]

by phipiohsum475



Series: It'd Take Mycroft Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fan Edit, Fic cover, M/M, Someone Made Me Something!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, five times they fool Sherlock, and one time they don't.</p>
<p>COVER ART</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'd Take Mycroft Holmes [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’d Take Mycroft Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068065) by [phipiohsum475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475). 



> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily) for the cover art!!  
> You are the best!


End file.
